


Wait for It

by zahrabane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a thoughtful boyfriend, Fluff, Hamilton References, M/M, Magnus cannot contain his excitement, Tumblr Prompt, even though he's having a bad hairday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrabane/pseuds/zahrabane
Summary: "Magnus Bane was a man of many talents. He could charm nearly anything moving, and cast spells far outside the depths of most warlocks. He could be cryptic, and he could be coy. But something about Alexander Lightwood, the tall, dark, and handsome Shadowhunter of his heart, had him completely disarmed. And so keeping secrets around Alec was not one of his many talents. "





	Wait for It

**Author's Note:**

> For the anonymous tumblr prompt:   
> “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”  
> I tried to be my fluffiest self, I hope you like it <3

Magnus Bane was a man of many talents. He could charm nearly anything moving, and cast spells far outside the depths of most warlocks. He could be cryptic, and he could be coy. But something about Alexander Lightwood, the tall, dark, and handsome Shadowhunter of his heart, had him completely disarmed. And so keeping secrets around Alec was not one of his many talents. 

This situation was particularly complicated by the fact that it was a secret they both knew, but Magnus couldn’t let on that he knew it. Alec, stoic, serious, Alec, had planned one hell of an exciting secret surprise. And Magnus had discovered this  _ entirely _ by accident.

Magnus hadn’t meant to look through Alec’s phone. He really hadn’t. It’s just that his exploded while he was making this potion and he really needed to call Catarina to see if she had any Hippogriff fur. He had to salvage this potion before his client came back. Hippogriffs were endangered these days and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get some off anyone else. Besides, Catarina had a large inherited stash from Ragnor that was technically half his. 

In retrospect, he could have sent a fire message. Then he wouldn’t have stumbled upon it. He was a warlock, after all. But he was also in the year of 2018 and fire messages were just so passé.

He even asked permission to use the phone. So he really couldn’t be blamed for finding out. 

Alec was pouring over reports of some sort on his tablet when Magnus sauntered over. He was deep in concentration, and Magnus spent a good few minutes just staring at him. Finally, Alec lifted his head, a soft smile appearing on his face. 

Alec arched one eyebrow, and Magnus nearly fainted.

“Yes?” Alec asked. 

Magnus continued staring.

Alec’s brow furrowed.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m back,” Magnus said, not as weakly as he once might have, and probably a good deal softer. He couldn’t wait for the workday to be done so he could be in bed, sinking into the eyes that bore into him. The scent of burnt potion wafted through the room, reminding Magnus of why he was here.

The tablet buzzed in Alec’s hand, and his eyes were dragged downward, attention absorbed back into his work. 

“Can I borrow your phone?” Magnus asked. “I just exploded mine.” 

It was a testament to how used to each other they were getting that Alec didn’t even appear phased. Or maybe it was just that Alec was extremely absorbed in whatever email he was now reading. 

“Sure, it’s on the kitchen table,” he waved. Magnus nodded, hurrying towards the kitchen, sneaking one more peak at the handsome man curled up on his living room couch. 

  
  


Magnus ran a distracted hand through his hair as he sat down at the kitchen table, frowning at the damage down by the drastic heat from the explosion. He unlocked Alec’s phone, finger hovering over the number pad when a notification flashed across the screen. 

_ Reminder of event tonight: Hamilton: An American Musical _ .

Magnus nearly dropped the phone. 

Alec had tickets to Hamilton?

Alec  _ knew _ about Hamilton, the musical? He couldn’t remember if he had ever brought it up, although he must have, because Alec was sure no one at the Institute would be talking about such cultured things as broadway.

He must have bought these tickets  _ months _ ago.  

As a close personal friend to the Marquis de Lafayette, Magnus felt like he had been waiting to see this musical for  _ centuries. _

How did Alec know?

His fingers flew across the screen, dialling Catarina’s number in a flurry. He snapped a soundless spell towards the opening of the kitchen. 

“Hello?”

“Catarina you’re not going to  _ believe _ this.” 

“What is it now?” Catarina sounded like she had just finished a shift in the emergency room.

“Alec bought tickets to see Hamilton.  _ The Hamilton. _ ”

“He told you?”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“ _ You knew he bought tickets to see Hamilton?” _

“Of course. I helped him plan the surprise.” 

“ _ Catarina I ruined the surprise,”  _ Magnus hissed, temporarily forgetting about the silencing spell he cast. 

“So you called me to tell me your boyfriend planned a surprise for you and you ruined it for yourself?”

“No, I’m calling you because the potion I was making exploded on me and I need Hippogriff fur stat.” 

Magnus could practically feel Catarina rolling her eyes.

“I’m not even going to ask why you need it.”

“I’ll be over in five. And if you have a good hair potion, I’ll be needing a little of that, too.” 

Just a few more hours of work until he could spend the evening with Alec. 

 

Magnus sauntered back into the living room, hardly able to contain his grin. He tried to look the part of a frantic warlock, dismayed over his ruined potion, but his discovery of Alec’s plans for tonight were making him a little too excited. It didn’t seem to matter. Alec was distracted as ever with his work. 

“I’m heading to Catarina’s to pick up a potion ingredient,” he stated.  

Alec ripped his eyes away from his tablet, looking up at Magnus anxiously. 

“But you’ll be back soon?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Magnus pursed his lips. He was one of the world’s best warlocks, but not one of the worlds best liars.

It didn’t matter. Alec’s shoulders fell from their tensed state and his eyes darted hastily back to his tablet.

Alec was focused today. A little  _ too _ focused, Magnus now realized. 

“What has your undivided attention there, Alexander?”

Alec shrugged, playing nonchalant, but Magnus could see some tell-tale red creeping up Alec’s cheeks. His eyes weren’t moving as he stared at the tablet. If Magnus didn’t know him so well, it would be a good diversion. But now he could read even the slightest of avoidance in his once overly-avoidance prone boyfriend. 

“Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.” Magnus waved his hand in the air dramatically. He felt Alec’s eyes on him as spun his arms through the air, opening up a portal. He blew Alec a kiss as he walked through the portal, stepping in quickly to hide the smile that was breaking across his face. He couldn’t wait for tonight. 


End file.
